


Something About You

by 5secondsofmashton



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5SOS - Freeform, AU, BoyxBoy, Gay, M/M, Romance, ashtonirwin, lukehemmings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-17 19:57:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2321462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5secondsofmashton/pseuds/5secondsofmashton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton. It was just Ashton.</p><p> Ashton Irwin, the typical popular captain-of-the-football-team, which Jake knew he would never have a chance with, mainly because the older boy was undoubtedly straight, but also because he was way out of Jakes league.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jake had a secret. He couldn't stand it any longer.   
The feelings wouldn't go away.  
He never felt like this about anyone before.

But there was just something. Something he couldn't quite put his finger on.   
Or maybe it wasn't just one thing, maybe it was everything added together.

The infectious laugh. The hypnotising hazel eyes, that the lavender haired boy just got lost in every time he looked into them. The golden curls, that he just wanted to run his fingers through.

Ashton. It was just Ashton.

Ashton Irwin, the typical popular captain-of-the-football-team, which Jake knew he would never have a chance with, mainly because the older boy was undoubtedly straight, but also because he was way out of Jakes league. 

And it was breaking his heart.

Every time he saw the gorgeous boy, he wanted to either rip out his own hair, or rip off Ashton's clothes. 

Obviously, he could do neither, so he just had to deal with standing there, gaping at him until he left, stuck with a stupid blush that wouldn't go away.

The boy was mentally killing him.   
He was constantly on his mind.

And he needed advice.

He rounded the corner of the school corridor, heading towards a familiar mint-haired girl.

She was just closing her locker door when he got up to her.

"Blair? I need to tell you something. Can we go for a walk after school?"

A look of concern crossed the tiny, 4"7 girls face.

"Of course. Is everything okay?" She asked him.

"Yea... I just, I need some advice, is all" 

"Oh okay. Lemme just get my money out of my bag before we go to lunch..." 

Blair started to rummage through the black, beaten-up looking backpack. 

"Hurry up, or all the tables will be taken" Jake huffed.

It was an unwritten rule that anyone who wasn't with the "it-crowd" could simply not sit on the first 3 tables, the ones farthest from the repulsive school kitchen.

It was simple. You sit there once, and your school life becomes living hell. 

Blair stood up suddenly.

"Here it is!" She beamed, holding out a five dollar note. 

"Congratulations" Jake replied sarcastically. "Now come on"

-

By the time they got to the cafeteria, everyones eyes were glued to the scene going on at the popular tables. 

A freshman girl had sat down there. This was probably the worst mistake of her life. 

Laura Wills, who was one of the most popular girls in school, was apparently so upset that someone had sat at her table, she felt the need to 'accidentally' dump her disgusting school pasta on the girls head. 

The little freshman ran out of the place crying, leaving the girls in stitches. 

When the scene was over, Blair and Jake shuffled over to their friend Michael, who was already sitting down, staring glumly into his watery cafeteria food.

"Looks like she found a new victim..." Jake muttered, as he threw his tray down onto the lunch table. 

"She sure did..." sighed Michael.

"Mmh... Why can't she just go fuck her boyfriend or something, instead of making everyones lives miserable?" Blair snapped.

Jake felt a stabbing pain in his chest.   
He was once again reminded that Ashton had a girlfriend, that Ashton was straight, that Ashton was popular. 

He suddenly felt stupid for wanting to tell Blair about his crush.

He could tell by the way she spat out the words "her boyfriend" that she didn't think much of the curly haired boy. 

He just twiddled his thumbs around, and just mumbled in agreement. 

\- 

Ashton watched as the girl ran from the cafeteria, covered in pasta. 

He didn't understand why Laura had to throw the food all over the young girl, but he pretended to laugh along anyway, so everyone wouldn't think he was a buzzkill. 

Sometimes he thought his girlfriend could be quite mean. 

He thought back to time when she had publicly announced that some emo guy... what was his name? James? No... Jake. 

When she had publicly announced that Jake was gay. 

She had overheard him telling someone after school outside on the steps one day, and for no reason at all, she decided to reveal the boys secret to everyone the next day at lunch time. 

It didn't bother Jake too much that everyone knew he was gay, it was just the fact that Ashton's friends had taken it upon themselves to bully the boy.

That is until a dark haired boy named Calum, who was Ashton's best friend, had convinced them to stop, because Jake was Luke's brother. 

Ashton thought about the boy.

Jake always hung around with this really short girl with mint coloured hair, who Ashton didn't know the name of, and this other guy with blonde hair, which had a black stripe up the middle, who was named Michael.

Jake was kind of a quiet guy, but he definitely had his own style. 

He had lavender dyed hair, and some tattoos.

He also had his ears gauged, which the girls at the popular table used to mock him about, asking him does he have any spare earrings that they could borrow. 

He had 2 lip piercings, one on the left and one on the right. 

Jake had deep dimples, and very bright blue eyes. 

He and Luke were identical twins.

Luke had the same blue eyes, and the same dimples, one lip piercing and the same quiffed up hair style, but the resemblance stops there. 

Luke had no tattoos, or ear gauges.   
He had naturally blonde hair, and he was buff. 

Both of them were around 6", but Jake was more skinny, as sports weren't really his thing. 

The two were kind-of close, but they didn't talk that much in school. 

It was because Luke didn't want to be branded a loser, like Jake had been. 

The purple haired boy knew this, and had accepted it.

Luke desperately wanted to join the football team, but to do so he would have to get on the good side of the popular guys, and hanging around with the schools gay dude was not the way to do it. 

Ashton was the captain, so Luke had to try impress him more than anyone else.

Luke was friends with Calum, who was on the team too, so it was a step in the right direction. 

After what felt like was only five minutes, the bell rung throughout the thin walls of the school, signifying that it was back to another 2 hours of just barely sufferable classes. 

The usual groan of irritation sounded throughout the cafeteria, as it does every time the incessant ringing of the bell starts. 

Ashton shoved all the plastic cartons that were strewn around the table onto his tray, before slipping them into the bin. 

He was about to head to class when he heard a high-pitched voice behind him.

"Heyy, baby wait up! Wait for me, Ashy!" 

He turned around to see Laura scooting after him. 

Truthfully, he didn't even like the girl that much, and for the majority of the time he found her annoying and whiny. 

It didn't matter that much, though, because there wasn't any need for conversation when he was in bed with her. 

"What class do you have now?" She asked, sickeningly sweetly.

She was looking up at him through her fake eyelashes, fluttering them so much it looked like she had gotten something stuck in her eye.

"Oh, uhm, I think I have Math. Listen, I'll see you later, okay?" He brushed her off absentmindedly. 

"Oh okay... Do you want t- ...Ash?"

But the hazel eyed boy was already out of the cafeteria before she got to finish.

-

Luke pushed past the crowds of people, all struggling to get to class.

He had Math next, and he was absolutely terrible at it.   
He couldn't understand a single thing. 

The teacher, Mr. Long, refused to give up on him, even though he had given up on himself a long time ago. 

Luke finally managed to get to his destination, slipping through the badly-painted green door.

He sat at the back of the class, with hopes that Mr. Long wouldn't call on him for any answers to the homework he didn't do.

The class started to fill up, and after a few minutes the middle-aged, tiring algebra teacher turned to face his less-than enthusiastic class. 

"Alright, alright, settle down. Lets start off by correcting the homework. I want to get through this fast, so...let me see..." His eyes scanned the room for a student to call on. "Ashton! Ah yes, Ashton. Call out all the answers you got to the homework"

A couple people started laughing.

There was a few quiet whoops and calls of "go ashton!" 

The popular boy turned around and smirked at his friends, then looked down at his homework copy. 

He cleared his throat, then proceeded to call out all the answers... Correctly. 

Luke stared at him in wonder.   
How someone could completely and fully understand these questions was beyond him. 

"Excellent. Now, today we're going to have a quick quiz, since we're at the end of this chapter" 

Luke exhaled loudly, in exasperation.  
His fellow students around him were also grumbling and sighing. 

"Stop with your groaning, its only 10 questions. Remember, no cheating!" 

He passed the bundle of tests to a student in the front, and everyone was instructed to take one and pass the rest back. 

Luke realised that there was most likely no point in him even trying to do the test.   
He hadn't even tried to study the chapter either, so it was safe to say he was well and truly screwed. 

He recognised the girl in front of him as Blair, who was one of his brothers best friends, as she turned around and held out the test papers. 

She had long, turquoise dyed hair, and she had really cute, wide brown eyes. They were chocolate in colour, and Luke found himself staring right into them.   
She practically lived at their house, but he had never noticed how pretty her eyes were before.

Suddenly he was snapped out of his trance.

"Are you going to take them, or not?" she asked slightly rudely. 

He blushed.   
"Uhm... yea" 

He gingerly took them off her, and awkwardly separated a single sheet from the rest. 

"Thanks" he muttered, his face still burning. 

"Whatever" she swished back around, the ends of her long hair landing at the top of his desk. 

He turned around and dumped the pages on the desk behind him. 

Luke turned back around to face the form of torture known as a test. 

He understood absolutely none of this. 

He attempted some of the easier questions, but found he still couldn't quite do them. 

Mr. Long reminded them of how long they had left, every five minutes without fail. 

It was making Luke anxious, and he didn't like it. He decided to give up on the test completely, and just accept whatever punishment that was coming his way. 

His attention turned to the window next to him. 

The outside looked so welcoming. It looked cool and relaxing, and it definitely beat this stuffy, dusty classroom where he was being forced to do something he didn't know how to do.

There was birds flapping around too, pecking at the ground, then flying away carelessly.   
Luke was jealous of them. 

He hadn't realised how long he'd been staring out the window until he stopped, and saw that everyone in the class was looking right at him. 

"Luke, I'll ask you again. What did you get for question one?   
No, wait, since you seem to be so good at these equations that you finished before everyone else, you can call out all your answers" 

His face lit up once more.

He stared down at his paper desperately trying to think of something to say. 

"Uhm... I didn't get that one"

He heard a stifled laugh coming from Calum's direction.  
Luke glanced over at him in annoyance. 

"You didn't get that one. Okay, how about the next one?" 

He had actually written something down for this one. 

"Uhm, is it x plus 4 divided by -"

"No. The answer is 23" Luke could tell the teacher was getting annoyed with his lack of effort. 

He braced himself, waiting to hear his punishment. 

It didn't come. 

"Luke, I want you to get a tutor. Your always falling behind on the work, and I think its necessary that you spend extra time on math"

Calum let out a loud snort.

Luke stared at him in disbelief. A math tutor?   
And he had said it in front of the whole class too, as if it wasn't embarrassing enough. 

"W-what?" Luke asked in confusion.

"Ashton and David are the only two in the class getting straight A's, so one of them can do it. Whoever does will get extra credit. Well then, who's up to it?"

"I will!" Ashton yelled, throwing his arm around crazily in the air.

Some people giggled at Ashton's gesture.

"Good. You can do it after school, in the library. The bells about to go, so you can all pack up your things"

Luke sunk into his chair.   
Getting tutored by the most popular guy in school?

Surely Ashton had only agreed to it to make fun of the blonde boy? 

At least thats what it seemed like to Luke.

Ashton actually agreed because Calum had told him how Luke wanted to join the football team, so he wanted to see what kind of person the boy was for himself. 

In Lukes mind, he had been set up for disaster. 

-

The tall, blonde haired boy suffered through the last two classes, and the time to go to the library, to be "tutored", came all too fast. 

He walked slowly, trying to drag out the time. But the library, unfortunately, wasn't that far away. 

He pushed open the heavy glass doors with effort.

Luke glanced around the room, but he couldn't see his new tutor anywhere. 

Suddenly, a fuming Laura Wills stormed out of nowhere, pushing past the surprised blonde, and out of the library.

She was followed seconds later by an annoyed-looking Ashton. 

"Oh hey. I just... Well, I kinda just dumped her... So uh yea" Ashton explained awkwardly.

Luke didn't know what he was supposed to say, so he just nodded. 

"Uh, but anyway. We should start on the, the math" 

"Okay" Luke said lamely. 

Ashton led him to a plastic table near the computers. 

He threw the heavy textbook onto the table. 

"So... What are you having the most trouble with?" 

Luke was a little taken aback, as he hadn't expected the curly haired boy to actually tutor him properly. 

He went along with it, but cautiously. 

After a while, Ashton stopped and suggested they take a little break. 

Luke didn't mind, to say the least. 

Ashton suddenly spoke up.

"So, Calum told me you were interested in football?"

Luke raised his eyebrows. 

"Oh, uh yea, I guess..." He replied awkwardly.

"Theres tryouts after school next week on Tuesday, out on the field. You should come along!" Ashton said, giving him a lopsided grin.

Luke pretended to think about it for a while, as he didn't want the boy to think he was desperate. 

But of course he was going to attend the tryouts. 

"Yea, I guess that sounds cool. I'll probably be there" 

"Great!" the hazel eyed boy smiled again. 

After that, they talked for a while, and they had a lot in common. 

They talked about football, and bands, and just about anything that came to mind. 

Until Luke came to the topic of Laura.

"Uh, so what happened with her? Like, why did you dump her?" Luke asked, unsure if the curly haired boy would actually answer.

"Oh, I dunno, man, she was just kinda whiny and it kinda bugged me how everytime I turned around she was there. I needed space, you know?" Ashton explained. 

Luke nodded and let out an "oh" 

"I kinda wish I had waited though, because we were meant to go out tomorrow night, and now I have no plans.   
So I guess I'll just stay at home and watch movies like a loner, or some shit"

He laughed a little.

Luke suddenly had an idea.

"Why don't you and some of the guys come over to my house tomorrow? My parents are gone until next week. I can get beer and stuff, if you know, you want" 

Ashton grinned. 

"Yea, of course! I'll let the other guys know. We'll be over around... 6? Is that cool for you?"

"Sure, whenever" he shrugged. 

This was great. Luke had the perfect opportunity to try get on the good side of the guys on the team. 

The only problem would be Jake. He wasn't sure how the guys felt about him.   
He thought back to when Ashton's, now ex, girlfriend told the whole school his brother was gay.

He felt the same pang of guilt that he always felt whenever he thought about it.

"Oh hey, our times up. I'll see you tomorrow!" Ashton's voice interrupted Luke's thoughts.

"Okay, see you" 

"Bye Luke!" 

Ashton grabbed his bag, and headed out the door, waving at the taller boy. 

Luke needed to start preparing his house, and thats just what he was going to go do. 

-

"Jake? Jake wait up!" 

The tattooed boy turned around to see a tiny brown eyed girl running towards him. 

"Hey...!" She said breathlessly, once she had caught up to him.

"Hey, Blair. Are you ready to leave?"  
He asked her.

His stomach was in knots, as he was still unsure whether or not to tell her about his crush on Ashton. 

"Your brother was being really creepy today in Algebra. Oh, and he has to get tutored by Ashton after school, because he's too dumb to listen in class" Blair said, humorously. 

Jake's eyes widened.   
He suddenly got extremely jealous of Luke. 

Not that he wanted to be terrible at Algebra, but because he wanted to spend time after school alone with Ashton. 

He furrowed his eyebrows, and glared off into the distance. 

"Jake? You okay?" the green-haired girl asked, waving her hand in front of his face.

He brushed her arm away weakly, before replying with an "I don't know..."

"You wanted to tell me something, didn't you? C'mon, lets start walking" she suggested. 

Jake decided he would tell Blair.   
He couldn't handle all these feelings. He needed to let them out

"Yea okay" 

He followed her out the door, and he waited until they were off the school grounds completely before starting. 

He did not need another incident like the time when Laura Wills heard him tell Blair & Michael that he was gay, and then proceeded to tell the whole school that he was a "fa

Blair glanced at him, waiting for him to begin.

"Okay... Uhm, well, lately I've been starting to have feelings for someone that I definitely shouldn't be having feelings for... But ugh, I can't help it, he's just so damn perfect!   
I don't know what to do, Blair!"

Jake looked at her in desperation.

"Jake chill, and tell me who it is" 

He sighed, and looked down, with a hint of shame. 

He quickly mumbled,"Ashtonirwin" 

"Who? Jake, speak up" the short girl asked him, with a raised eyebrow. 

He let out a long sigh, throwing his eyes up to the clouds. 

"Ashton Irwin..." He mumbled.

"Oh my god!"

Blairs hand flew to her mouth. 

"Jake? How!?" 

He looked at her, a hint of sadness in his eyes. 

"I don't know! He's just so cute... With his stupid dimples and his stupid laugh... He's ruining my life, Blair! He's breaking my heart, and he doesn't even know it" 

"But Jake... Ashton Irwin? Really? Of all people..." 

Jake knew what she meant. 

Of course he had to fall for the boy who at least three quarts of the schools female population were convinced they were in love with. 

"I don't know what to tell you..." She said quietly. 

He gave her a weak smile. 

"I'm sure I'll get over it..."

The tiny girl grinned.

"Yea, don't worry!"

Jake said it just to make Blair feel better, when in reality, he felt as though he would never get over it.   
Ashton was just too... Perfect.

"Do you wanna come over to my house for a while?" He asked her.

"Yea, sure" 

They followed the familiar route to the two story stone house.

Once they arrived, Jake routed around for his keys in his pocket, while opening the small, black-painted gate. 

He shoved open the front door, throwing his keys on the phone table next to it. 

Blair let herself into the living room, and patted the seat next to her, inviting Jake to sit.

"Sit down, and tell me everything!"

He sighed, but threw himself down on the brown leather couch. 

-

Luke was on his way home from the store, after buying some bottles of beer. 

He kicked open the black gate, as his hands were full. 

He sighed when he reached the door. 

He put one of the boxes on the concrete step before pushing open the door.  
He picked back up the box, then walked inside.

"Jake?" He called out. 

He froze when he heard voices. 

"Wait, so you liked him since then? Why didn't you tell me?" 

He heard the familiar voice of the cute girl with the chocolate coloured eyes. 

Luke wondered who they were talking about. 

"And I heard he broke up with Laura today. Someone saw her cutting up his hoodies and throwing the pieces on his car. Whats even WRONG with her?" 

Luke gasped. They were talking about Ashton.

So Jake liked Ashton?   
It seemed so weird... 

He heard a movement coming from the living room, so he quickly banged shut the front door, to make it seem as if he had just arrived. 

Jake came out of the living room.

"Oh hey Luke. Whats all the beer for?" He asked, his eyebrows raised as his brother struggled to carry all the heavy bottles to the kitchen.

"Some guys are coming over tomorrow. We'll just be in the living room so..."

So Jake could stay out of their way.  
He didn't care that much. 

He could just invite Blair and Michael to hang out. 

"Okay..."   
Suddenly, a thought crossed Jakes mind.   
"Who's gonna be there?" he asked, feigning innocence. 

"Uhm, just like Calum and Ashton and some other guys" 

Luke noticed the slight blush on Jakes cheek when he said Ashton's name. 

"Oh okay. Cool" 

Blair raised an eyebrow at Jake. 

She stood up and muttered,"Don't do anything stupid" into Jakes ear, quietly so Luke didn't hear, before heading to the bathroom.

Jake sighed. 

Tomorrow night was going to be difficult, to say the least.


	2. Chapter Two

Jake heard a light knock on the door.

He glanced out the window, then froze.   
Ashton was outside. 

He breathed in and out slowly, to calm himself down, before proceeding to open the door. 

"Jake!" Ashton smiled widely at the lavender haired boy, who was intensely admiring the gorgeous dimples that had appeared with the smile.

Jake snapped out of his trance, before staring at him in confusion. 

How did Ashton know who he was?

He decided to go along with it, because hey, when a super hot guy knows your name, you don't ask questions. 

"Uhm, hey! Luke is just- " 

"I'm not here to see Luke, I'm here to see you" Ashton grinned mischievously at him.

Holy shit, he looked amazing when he did that. 

Before Jake fully understood what was happening, the curly haired boy was all over him. 

He felt his hands digging into his waist, and the boys lips on his. 

Jake made a strangled noise at the back of his throat from the surprise.

He managed to compose himself, wrapping his arms around Ashton's neck, kissing him back roughly. 

Ashton then picked Jake up, and carried him into the living room. 

He proceeded to dump the taller boy on the couch, then threw himself on top of him

"Ashton, what- holy shit"

Jake bit his lip, trying to hold back his moans as Ashton started to suck on his neck, just behind his ear. 

Suddenly, he sat up.

The tattooed boy frowned at the loss of contact.

"Jake" he said. 

His face changed. It started to get more annoyed-looking.

"Jake?" Ashton's voice suddenly started to change too.

"Jake, get up!" 

His eyes fluttered open.   
It was just a dream. 

Luke was standing next to his bed, yelling at him to get up.

"Your gonna be late for school, and I'm not waiting for you"   
Luke told him, in an annoyed voice. 

"Yea, yea..." Jake mumbled.

The blonde haired boy strode out of the room, shutting the door behind him, leaving his brother feeling like his heart had just exploded. 

How much he wished the dream could be real.  
But it never would be, and he'd just have to accept that.

But he didn't want to accept it. He just wanted Ashton, he wanted him so badly. 

Jake wanted to hold him when he was upset, he wanted to cuddle into him while watching a scary movie, he wanted to kiss him whenever he wanted to. 

He had fallen hard for the adorable boy.   
And he hated it.

He let out a sigh before dragging himself out of bed.

He hated going to school.  
He hated it because everyone there judged him, he hated it because his brother ignored him, he hated it because he was terrible at every subject, but he hated it most of all because of Ashton. 

Everytime he saw him, he felt like passing out. 

He decided to try and stop thinking about Ashton for today, which was going to be extremely difficult. 

The lanky boy wandered out of his room lazily, and into the bathroom. 

He stared into the mirror, and sighed, before splashing cold water into his face. 

He fixed his hair, then went back to his room to get dressed.

The only clean-ish things in his room were a pair of black skinny jeans and a black Green Day t-shirt. 

He threw them on, then picked up his phone to ring Michael. 

Michael picked up the phone after a few rings. 

"Hey Jake, whats up?" 

"Hi Mikey, do you wanna walk to school with me? Blair has a dentist appointment so she won't be in school until 11..." 

"Oh yea sure, thats fine"

"Great, so I'll meet you at your place then?" 

"No! I mean, uh, just meet me at the bus stop. I already, uh, left the house so don't waste your time going there"

Jake raised his eyebrow.

"Uhm, okay, I'll see you in a minute" 

He ran downstairs and grabbed an apple for breakfast, before heading out the door.

Luke had already left, probably because he didn't want to be seen with him.

The sun immediately attacked him as he stepped outside.   
He had to squint to stop from going blind.

He headed out towards the designated meeting place, but Michael hadn't arrived yet. 

He glanced around, to be absolutely sure he wasn't there, and he wasn't.

The white and black haired boy had said he'd already left when Jake rang, so where was he?

He heard his name being called off in the distance.

"Jake?!" 

Michael was half walking, half jogging towards him.

"Jake!" 

He stopped to catch his breath.

"You okay?" Jake asked him.

He nodded.

"Y-yeah. Gimme a second" 

He noticed a bruise on Michaels face.

"Dude, what happened?" He asked, wiggling his finger at the bruised eye. 

Michaels face lost all expression.

"Uhm, I fell..."

Jake looked at him, with a questioning look on his face. 

He decided to just drop it. 

"Uh okay. We should get going"

"Yea, sure"

-

Blair checked her phone. It was almost 11.   
She had just enough time to walk to school from the dentist. 

She had been planning on ditching school, but she wanted to be there for Jake, to make sure he didn't embarrass himself in front of Ashton.

She had no idea what she was going to do about the whole situation. 

Ashton was straight.  
She felt bad for Jake, and she had no idea how it felt.

She never really had a crush before. Blair tended to not get attached to anyone, for fear of getting hurt. 

The only people she'd ever opened up to about her problems at home were Jake and Michael. 

Jake was the one who helped her quit cutting herself. 

She had began self-harming when she was 13, because her mom didn't care about her and called her stupid, and worthless every single day.  
She also used to beat her. 

Her mom was now in prison, for child abuse, and Blair moved in with her dad, in Australia. 

At first, people had mocked her because of her American accent, but after a while she just started to blend in, and people barely noticed it. 

She met Michael one day, when she was outside crying because of the bullying. He had cheered her up, and they became best friends.

Michael also introduced her to Jake, and the three of them were close.

Jake wasn't in any of her classes, unlike his brother, who was in most of them.

Luke wasn't very good at any of them either.   
She was getting an A in History, and Luke was getting an E.

The short girl thought about the history teacher asking her to tutor him, and about all the time they could spend together after school. 

She suddenly realised what she was thinking, and shook her head slightly. 

Why would she want to tutor Luke? No matter how much help he got, that boy was destined to fail every single subject he took.

He just wasn't good at... Well, anything. 

Blair looked up and realised she had reached the school. She sighed as she pushed open the heavy glass doors. 

-

Jake stared at the beautiful creature sitting near the front of the class. 

They were in English, but Jake was much too busy admiring Ashton to pay attention. 

Suddenly everyone laughed at something the teacher had said. 

The lavender haired boy glanced around, before returning his gaze to Ashton. 

To Jake, his laugh was the most amazingly adorable sound in the entire world.

And those dimples, those gorgeous fucking dimples. 

He stared at Ashton's lips as he asked the teacher a question. 

They moved so perfectly.  
Jake wanted nothing more than to feel those lips against his. 

Just once, once would be enough to provide him with a lifetime of elatedness. 

He watched as a slight gust of wind came through the window next to the boy he was admiring, slightly ruffling those golden curls. 

Was it possible to be jealous of wind?

Jake was snapped out of his trance as he heard the bell go, signalling the 11 o clock break. 

He silently cursed the bell, as he had been enjoying watching Ashton's every move, but he was still glad to be out of the heated classroom.

He packed up his things, and followed the other eager-to-leave students out the door.

Jake spotted Blair at the front office. 

"Hey Blair!" He called out to her.

She looked around her, before spotting the tall boy. 

She waved at him, as he walked over.

"How was the dentist?" He asked.

"It was fine. They did stuff to my teeth" she said dumbly. 

He rolled his eyes. 

"Wheres Mikey?" She asked.

"I dunno, he's not in my English class. I haven't seen him since French this morning" he replied.

"Oh. Well, we should go find him then" 

"Yea okay" 

-

The rest of the school day went painfully slow for Luke.   
He was excited for tonight, so he could prove to the other guys that he could be cool too.

He was also nervous, in case they would think he was a loser. 

Ashton seemed pretty nice yesterday though, so he thought that that was unlikely. 

The bell finally went, freeing Luke from the furnace that was called school. 

He didn't even bother going to his locker, he never did his homework anyway. 

He was practically running out of the school. 

Once he got out the door, the heat hit him like a fist made of fire. 

He groaned.

He was going to have to shower when he got home. 

Then he realised he was meant to walk home with Calum. 

The blonde sighed, then quickly turned back towards the door to find the dark haired boy. 

The heat was making him a little dizzy, and he didn't see the turquoise-haired girl walking out. 

He smacked straight into her, knocking her over as she was so short. 

"Holy shit, I'm so sorry, are you -" 

He stopped when he realised it was Blair. He found himself locked in her eyes once more. 

"Am I?" 

Her voice took him out of his trance. 

He shook his head, then extended out his hand to pull her up.

She took it ungraciously. 

When he had pulled her up, he couldn't help but look at her eyes once more. 

They were just so entrancing, the most beautiful shade of brown, and they looked so wide and so innocent. 

Blair stared at him with a raised eyebrow.   
He was doing it again, the creepy eye thing. 

Plus, he still hadn't let go of her hand. 

"Luke, what are you doing? Why are you looking at me?" she asked.

"I... You have... You have really pretty eyes" 

He came back to reality as soon as the words left his mouth.  
He practically threw her hand away, a deep red blush forming on his face. 

He tore his eyes away from hers. 

Blairs eyes widened in surprise. 

"Uhm... T-thanks... I guess" she stammered. 

"I have to go" Luke said quickly, starting once more towards the door. 

Blair stared at him in confusion as he left. 

What had just happened? 

-

Luke managed to locate Calum, midst the crowds of people fighting to get to their lockers. 

Calum waved as he went over to Luke.

"There you are! I couldn't find you anywhere" Calum complained.

"Yea sorry, I was outside and uh this thing happened..."

Calum raised an eyebrow.

"Uhm, it was nothing. C'mon, we should go" Luke suggested, brushing off Calum's obvious curiosity. 

"Okay" the dark haired boy simply agreed, knowing that the taller boy wasn't going to tell him whether he asked or not, so he left it alone. 

They headed out the glass doors again, and were walking towards Luke's house.

"So, who uh, who exactly is coming tonight?" Luke asked.

"I think theres just me, Ashton and Cato" he responded.

Luke gulped. Cato was the huge, built quarterback.   
He had a crazy grin and was barbaric when it came to football. 

Luke was pretty sure he also had anger management issues, judging by when he got suspended for actually physically shoving this wimpy guy named Dan into one of the bins, because he had accidentally stepped on Cato's foot. 

The blonde had no idea how someone as tiny as Dan could actually hurt a lump like Cato by stepping on his toe, but apparently he did. 

Luke was more than a little nervous to find out how Cato acted, under the influence of alcohol. 

Calum noticed Luke gulp as soon as he had said Cato's name.

He chuckled a little. 

"The blood just drained from your face!  
Don't worry, he's actually the total opposite of what he is sober when he's drunk.   
He gets all cuddly and clingy. He can be super annoying, and he always wants to watch stupid romantic comedies" 

This made Luke laugh out loud.   
He simply couldn't imagine that giant of a boy wanting to cuddle and watch chick flicks. 

"Well, heres my place. My brother is gonna be at home, with his friends, but they're gonna be upstairs, so yea..." Luke said, a little nervously.

Calum just grinned.

"Sure, whatever" 

Luke opened the door and stepped inside. 

He showed Calum to the living room, and went to the kitchen to get some beers. 

Luke blushed when he walked into the kitchen, because Jake was no where to be seen, and Blair was sitting at the table. 

A light blush crossed her cheeks when she looked up.

Luke couldn't deny it; she looked absolutely adorable right then, her eyes widened even more than usual, and the light pink that tinted her cheeks. 

He awkwardly smiled. 

"Uhm, hey" he said quietly.

Blair hadn't been expecting him to speak, so she jumped slightly, before blushing once more. 

"Hi..." She muttered back. 

"Um, I'm really sorry about today... Did you get hurt? I uh, forgot to ask you" Luke stuttered on his words. 

Why was speaking to her so hard?

"Uhm, I'm good. Don't worry about it" 

"Okay"

Luke mentally slapped himself. 'Okay' was such a lame thing to say. 

He felt a blush starting to form again on his face.   
The tall boy quickly grabbed two beers, and walked out swiftly. 

Blair watched as he left, once again.

Every time he spoke to her, he was so awkward and uncomfortable and even though she didn't want to admit it, she thought it was cute. 

Jake suddenly came back into the room, pointing towards the direction Luke had gone.

"What was that?" He asked her.

"He... I uhm... Its nothing, really"

Jake shrugged.

"Whatever. Michaels here" 

He walked into the kitchen, the familiar crazy haired boy following behind. 

"Hey" he smiled.

"Hey Mikey" 

-

Luke returned to the living room, after hurriedly opening the front door thinking that Ashton and Cato had arrived, but it was just Michael. 

He handed a beer to Calum.

"Thanks" he said, as it took it from Luke.

"Who was that?" He asked, inquiring about the knock on the door.

"It was just one of Jakes friends. Michael Clifford. You know, the guy with the black stripe down the middle of his hair?"

Calum's simply nodded.

"I didn't know he was friends with Jake" he said, surprising Luke, as he wasn't expecting Calum to pursue the conversation about the boy.

"Uh yea. For a long time, actually"

"Oh" Calum said, kind of quietly. 

There was another knock at the door.

"I'll be right back" Luke told the brown eyed boy.

He opened to door once again, but this time it actually was Ashton and Cato.

"Hey Luke!" Ashton greeted, in his usual loud & happy tone. 

Cato just nodded at Luke, while saying a quick "Hey" 

"Hey. Calum's already here, he's just in there" Luke said, pointing towards the sitting room door. 

"Great!" Ashton grinned again, following Luke & Cato into the room.

The boys greeted Calum, and Luke offered them some beers. 

For a while they just played some video games, before Ashton suddenly declared he was bored. 

"Theres not enough of us here!" He complained. 

Calum suddenly piped up.  
"Luke's brother and his friends are here!" 

Ashton smiled widely.

"Luke! Go tell them to join us. We can play truth or dare" 

The other boys shouted "Yea!" in agreement.

Luke wasn't certain that would be a good idea, considering what he had overheard Jake and Blair talking about yesterday. 

"Are you guys sure? I mean..." 

"Yes Lukey, just go get them!" 

Luke laughed at his Ashton's new nickname for him. 

"Okay..." 

He got up, and headed to the kitchen. 

The three were just talking, and drinking.

Luke silently thanked the lord that they weren't completely sober, otherwise they'd never agree, and Ashton would leave of boredom. 

"Uh, hey guys, we're playing Truth Or Dare, so like... You should join us. Cos you know, its funner with more people and all that" 

Jakes eyebrows shot up.

"That sounds fun!" Michael quickly spoke up. 

Jake glared at him.

"Great!" Luke smiled.

"C'mon then" 

Michael got up and followed him back to the living room, Blair and Jake both sighing, and trailing behind them. 

-

The game had started off with basic truths and dares, but with more alcohol came crazier and stupider ones. 

Jake excused himself to go to the bathroom. 

It was Ashton's turn, and he chose Luke.

"Truth! ... Or Dare?" He asked mischievously.

Luke rubbed an imaginary beard in thought, making the other guys chuckle, before going with Truth. 

"Okay! So... Tell me someone else's secret"

"Oooh" 

"Thats evil" 

Luke wanted to seem fun, and crazy. He wanted to make the other guys laugh, so without thinking...

"Jake has a crush on you!"

"LUKE?!" yelled Blair. 

Calum and Cato burst into laughter, while Michael stared at him, dumbfounded. 

Ashton grinned a little. 

"Well, who doesn't?" He laughed. 

Blair stared at Luke in disbelief.

"Luke why would you...?"

He shrugged her off. 

She glared at him, before leaving the room.

She heard Jake leaving the bathroom, and convinced him to stay in the kitchen with her, because she told him she was feeling a little dizzy. 

She also told him that it was probably best to stay away from Ashton. 

She didn't tell him what Luke had done, as she didn't want to hurt his feelings. 

Michael came up to join them, as he felt awkward being alone with the other guys.

-

Back in the living room, Ashton was too drunk to care that the other three had left. 

It was Calum's turn, and he chose Ashton. 

"Truth or Dare, Ashy!"

Ashton thought for a minute, before saying dare.

Calum grinned.

"I dare you... To kiss Jake"

Everyone started laughing again.   
None of them were expecting what happened next.

"Fine!" Ashton said, smiling.

"Luke, go get him. I'll do it in the hall outside the door. You guys can look through the peep hole" he said, winking at them.

They all stared at him.

"Seriously?" Luke asked.

"Hell yea. I'm not gonna lose this game"

Luke laughed before calling to Jake into the sitting room.

"Can you get us some more beers?" He asked.

"Uh yea, sure" Jake replied. 

"Hang on, I'll come with you!" Ashton jumped up.

Jake blushed a little, before mumbling an ok.

The other three guys managed to stifle their laughter as Ashton winked at them, before leaving the room with Jake.

Jake had no idea why Ashton wanted to come with him to the kitchen, but he didn't say anything.

He was about to open the kitchen door when the boy behind him asked him to wait.

He turned around, confused. 

Suddenly, Ashton's hands were around his waist, and his lips were on his. 

Jake was shocked.   
Was this another dream? 

Whatever was going on, he was planning on taking advantage of it. 

He was about to wrap his arms around Ashton's neck, before the curl haired boy pulled back.

He awkwardly mumbled something, put his thumb on his bottom lip, then turned on his heel and went back to the sitting room. 

Ashton felt weird. Sure, he had kissed a boy before on a dare, but it never felt like... That. 

Maybe it just felt different with different people. 

He brushed off his thoughts, walking back into the living room, feigning confidence. 

"You actually did it!" Calum said, giggling.

"Of course I did. Its just a kiss. No big deal" Ashton grinned. 

"He's probably going to think your in love with him" Cato laughed.

"Hahaha, yea" agreed Luke. 

Ashton sat back down in their circle.

"Now... Who will I pick next?"


	3. Chapter Three

The game was nearing its end, coming down to one last question. 

It was Cato's turn, and he was asking Ashton. 

If Ashton answered the question or did the dare, he would win the game, alone with $10 from each of the other boys. 

"Alright, Ashton. This is it. Truth or Dare?"

There was a glint of craziness in Ashton's eyes, from all the drinks he had consumed. 

He looked straight at Cato before answering. 

"Dare" he said firmly.

Cato grinned.

"I dare you to..." He paused dramatically, before continuing "...Date Jake for a whole month!" 

"FUCKING GENIUS!" Screamed a very drunk Calum, who started sloppily clapping, before falling on his face. 

Luke grabbed his shoulder and pulled him up, laughing.

The guys then all started to chant Ashton's name.

The hazel eyed boy was never one to displease the crowd. 

He smiled widely, and said, "Fine" 

-

Jake stood there gaping.   
What had just happened?   
Had Ashton really just kissed him? 

He was so confused.

Should he tell Blair?  
What would she say?

He need advice, so he decided he would. 

Kissing Ashton in real life felt a thousand times more amazing than in his dreams. 

The boys lips had been so soft, and warm, with just a slight taste of beer.

Jake mourned the loss of the feeling. 

He stumbled back into the kitchen, smiling like a fool.

"Jake, you okay?" Michael asked, with his eyebrow raised.

He nodded.

"Never been better" he said, in a trance.

"Whats up with you?" Blair asked him. 

He was about to tell her, but then he remembered that Michael didn't know about his crush.

"Uhm, nothing" he lied.

"Oohkayy..." Blair replied.

Jake was elated.   
But at the same time, he was very confused. 

What did this mean? Did it mean Ashton liked him? 

He didn't know what to do. 

-

The next day was Saturday, and the four boys and one girl who had all stayed over stumbled home, most of them with a hangover.

Since Ashton was supposed to try and get Jake to date him, about an hour after he left, he and Luke made a plan over text messages. 

> Alright, u know what ur supposed to do?   
\- Ash

> Yea i got it   
\- Luke

 

The blonde came out of his own room, and knocked on his brothers door.

"Jake? Jakeeyy? Are you awake?" 

"What do you want Luke?" came a sleepy voice. 

"Come to the park with me, I'm boreddd"

Luke heard Jakes footsteps getting closer, then the door swung open.

"You want to go to the park? With me? Right now?" the lavender haired boy asked, confused. 

He nodded. 

"Uhm... Okay. Hang on, I gotta get dressed" 

"Don't be too long!" the blonde called, as Jake shut the door again.

As he was getting dressed, Jake thought about why Luke suddenly wanted to hang out with him. 

He was happy, of course, because since they went into high school, they've drifted apart.

Jake thought back to when he and Luke were inseparable. He definitely missed those times. 

But he just had to accept that the past was in the past, and get over it.

A couple minutes later, Jake came out of his room.   
He jogged downstairs, and told Luke he was ready to go.

"Finally" he mumbled. 

They reached the park a few minutes later.

The sky was a little cloudy, and there was a light breeze. 

Ashton wasn't anywhere in sight, so to pass the time, Luke kicked a ball around between him and Jake. 

It was quite fun, and it reminded the blonde of how things between them used to be. 

All his thoughts about his brother vanished when he spotted the familiar bandana-bearing boy heading towards them. 

"Luke! Hey!!" he shouted.

Luke smiled, and waved.

"Hey, Jake" Ashton smiled, pretending to be slightly shy, because of the fact that he kissed him yesterday. 

"Uh, hey" Jake replied uncomfortably. 

"Um, Ashton, why don't you join us? We're just passing the ball around" Luke said, but since he wasn't that good of an actor, his words came out sounding stuttered and 

"Sure" Ashton grinned.

Luke raised his eyebrows at him. Damn, the boy was a hell of a lot better than himself at acting.

After a few minutes, Luke checked the time.

He suddenly burst into a fake panic

"Oh crap! Guys, I have to go, I um... I told Calum I would meet him in a few minutes, I totally forgot about it.   
I'll see you later"

Luke started to jog away.

"Bye Luke!" Ashton yelled after him.

Jake started to blush. He was alone with Ashton, and he didn't know what he was meant to do.

Should he confront him about the kiss?  
Or should he wait for Ashton himself to mention it?

He decided to speak up.

"Ashton... You know, about yesterday, I -"

He was cut off.

"Oh god... Look, Jake, I'm really embarrassed about that, I dunno, I just couldn't help it, and..." He paused to bite his lip, making Jake swoon.

Ashton noticed the taller boys eyes display a look of want, when he had bitten his lip, and thought about how easily he was going to complete the dare.

He continued.

"And I know you probably think I'm such a creep and... Ugh, I should just leave..." 

He started to turn around.

"No, Ashton, wait!"

Ashton grinned, his back to Jake.  
His plan was working.

He turned around, his eyes wide in mock embarrassment. 

"Look, I honestly didn't mind I just... I want to know something. Do you... Do you like me, Ashton?" Jake asked quietly, his face burning.

Ashton looked down, pretending to be ashamed. 

"Uhm... I don't... I don't know, I mean, I guess I kinda do..." He mumbled in reply.

"Really?! ... Uhm I mean... Do you want to maybe... I dunno, like go out sometime...? With me...?" Jake stuttered. 

This was easy, Ashton thought. Almost too easy to be entertaining.   
But not quite.

"Yea, that sounds cool" Ashton smiled.

"Great! So uh, when are you like, free?" 

Ashton thought. 

"How about tomorrow?" 

-

Blair was sat on her couch, still dressed in her pyjamas. 

Her eyes were on the TV, but her mind was elsewhere. 

She hated Luke. 

But, see, he had these amazingly bright blue eyes. 

... And he'd told Ashton about Jakes crush. 

But, see, whenever he bit his lip, running his tongue over the piercing placed there, she wanted to jump on him.

... And he was an idiot, who was bound to end up working in a fast food place.

But, see, he was just Luke.

... And he was her best friends brother. 

What was it about him, that made her feel this way?

She thought about the weird truth question he'd asked her during last nights game. 

He'd asked her who was her first kiss.

She had blushed and lied, claiming it was just some neighbour, back in America.

Truthfully, she had never kissed someone before. 

She didn't want to get attached, she didn't want to fall for anyone.

She had built an emotional wall, protecting herself from all the cute boys. 

But Luke was breaking through it. 

She had to admit it.

She had a crush on the boy.

Which was a terrible, terrible thing to pursue, and she decided that she was going to do just that.

She was going to find a way to get closer to the tall, awkward boy, no matter how long it took. 

-

Calum stumbled in through his front door, his head pounding.

He definitely shouldn't of drank that much at Luke's place last night.

He always regretted drinking the day after, but that didn't stop him from drinking again.

Suddenly, a wave of nausea washed over the brown eyed boy.

He ran to the bathroom, vomiting up the alcohol, into the toilet.

"Ugh... Fuck" he mumbled to himself, standing up with difficulty. 

He splashed some water on his face, before dragging himself across the hall, to his room.

The dark haired boy collapsed onto his bed, and fell asleep almost immediately. 

Two hours later, he jolted awake, breathing heavily and covered in a sheen of sweat.

The dream. The reoccurring dream.

The younger boys cries for help echoed eerily through his mind.

He saw Michael running away in fear, leaving Calum in that same position he'd always been in.

Should he wait and help the boy, or follow Michael?

Whenever he had the dream, he always ran.

But this time, the dream was different. 

This time, he had stayed and tried to help.

"Kyle!" He shouted desperately, reached out his hand.

He saw him struggle to grab it. 

The boy suddenly let out a blood curdling scream, and Calum saw an image he never wanted to see. 

That was when he awoke.   
At that horrible scene.

It kept replaying in Calum's mind.   
He noticed he was shaking.

The feeling of fear was replaced with guilt.

He brushed it off.

It wasn't his fault that what had happened, happened.

He was just a kid himself.

He had been scared, and confused, so he just ran. 

Calum decided to take a shower, to try and relax, and rid himself of the memories. 

-

Jake pushed open the front door, and stepped inside.

He ran up to his room to call the green haired girl.

He couldn't hold it in any longer, he had to tell her about what had happened today.

Ashton Irwin, the boy of his dreams, had agreed to go out with him.

The tall boy was overjoyed.

Blair picked up after a few seconds.

"Heyy Jakey" She greeted lazily. 

"YOU WILL NOT BELIEVE WHAT JUST HAPPENED!" 

"Holy shit, calm down. Don't holler at me like I'm some kind of hoe. Tell me what happened"

Jake laughed at her comment.

He was laughing at pretty much everything today, because he was just that happy. 

"Okay so..." 

He started off his story about how Luke randomly asked him to go to the park, and went on from there. 

After a few minutes he finished, and heard nothing but dead silence on the other line.

"Well?" He said to Blair, waiting for a response. 

She was unsure about this.

Was it possible that after Ashton had kissed him yesterday, he actually started to have feelings for the boy?

Or was it just another joke? 

The latter definitely seemed more reasonable, as it seemed all too coincidental that Luke happened to ask Jake to go to the park the exact same time Ashton was there. 

The brown eyed girl didn't want to burst her friends bubble, so she didn't say anything about her doubts.

"That great Jake! Just uhm... Just be careful, okay? I don't want you to get hurt..." She said quietly.

"I know, I know. But I'm just so happy!" Jake said, grinning widely.

Blair frowned.  
If this turned out to be another joke by the boys, there would be hell to pay.


	4. Chapter 4

Up in his room, Luke heard Jakes part of the conversation with Blair on the phone.

Was Jake really this happy about going out with Ashton?

How would his brother feel when he found out it was all a game?

He frowned, then shook his head slightly to himself.

It wasn't his problem. 

He heard Jakes voice speak again from the other room.

"Come over here and help me with what I'm gonna talk about tomorrow and stuff!"

Luke's eyes widened. 

Blair was coming over.  
He started to feel nervous, then he questioned why. 

He knew that the girl was cute, but did he actually like her? ... In that way? 

The blonde didn't know.

"Okay great, I'll see you then!" He heard his brother say. 

So Blair was definitely coming over, then.  
He started to feel more uneasy. 

What if he did something stupid again, like stare into her eyes again? 

Her eyes. Her pretty brown eyes, that he got sucked into, but he didn't mind because looking at them felt calming, and peaceful.

Luke stopped, to find that he was smiling dreamily.

He quickly turned the sappy smile into a scowl.

What was wrong with him? It was just Blair.  
The tiny girl with weird turquoise hair. 

Which was so long and looked really soft and judging by the times it had flicked back onto his desk, smelled like heaven. 

He silently cursed himself once more. 

She was just his brothers friend. Nothing more, nothing less. 

-

Blair got up off the couch after the phone call with her best friend, and flicked off the TV.

She padded upstairs to get dressed, instinctively going for the comfortable sweats, before remembering Luke would be there.

She didn't want to look like a slob, so she just put on a band t shirt, a red flannel and black skinny jeans. 

What was she going to do?

Should she put her plan to get closer to Luke into action?

Or wait until school?

She wasn't sure.

The green haired girl decided that if she happened to accidentally bump into Luke at the house, she would talk to him, but if she didn't, she wouldn't.

Blair sighed. She couldn't even go over to her best friends house wearing sweats anymore.

The blue eyed boy was definitely ruining her life.

-

Screaming.  
Punching.  
Outstretched hands, desperate for help.  
Blood.  
Screams and cries of "Do something!" And "Come back!"  
And lastly death.

It was all replaying on Calum's mind.

He shifted around uneasily. 

He heard the weak cry for help, he had heard once before.

"CALUM! PLEASE!"

The brown eyed boy shivered at the horrific memory.

He didn't care about their current state of friendship, he needed to call Michael. 

He needed to talk to someone who understood.

Calum quickly dialled Michaels number, before he could change his mind. 

"H...hello? Who is...? Calum?" came a sleepy voice.

"Michael, hey, look I know that we're not exactly on speaking terms... but please, I really need to talk to you"

"Uhm. Okay... When?" Michael replied, bewildered. 

"Right now, if you can" Calum said, desperately. 

"Uhm, okay. I'll see you in a few"

The call ended. 

Calum waited patiently by the door, before he spotted the familiar boy walking up the path outside.

He braced himself. Here goes.

-

Luke jumped as someone loudly knocked on the door.

His heart raced. It was obviously Blair.

He rushed out to the door, pushing past Jake to answer it, as his startled raised his eyebrows.

He opened it slowly, and peered round the side.

Blairs eyes widened when she saw him. 

"Uh... Is Jake there?" She asked, as she was unsure whether or not she should greet Luke.

"Yea... Uhm, come in" 

He moved over to the left as she walked past him, her long hair brushing against his bare arm. 

He felt a tingle at the contact.

Then he frowned, because what she said when she opened the door made it clear she had no interest in him at all.

He closed the door and turned around to see Jake staring at him, with his head tilted to the left.

"What!?" Luke said rudely, in a half whisper. 

The lavender haired boy just squinted at him, shook his head, then followed Blair into the kitchen. 

The blonde didn't know what to do. 

He wanted to create an opportunity to talk to the brown eyed girl. 

So he went into the kitchen, and sat on the counter, swinging his legs.

Blair and Jake stopped their conversation when they realised Luke wasn't leaving.

"Luke? ...You okay?" Jake asked.

"Uh yea. I just thought you know... Maybe uh... Do you guys wanna watch a movie or something?"

His brother raised an eyebrow.

Luke blushed.

"You know what, this feels awkward, I'm just gonna be in there -" he pointed in the direction of the living room "- picking a movie, so if you wanna you can like join me... But you know you don't, uh, you don't have to"

Jake nodded, and Luke left awkwardly.

"Uhm.."

He looked at Blair.

"We should probably go with him, I mean, didn't you say you were happy that Luke was starting to talk to you again? We can talk about your date and stuff afterwards..." Blair said, a little too quickly.

She felt guilty for brushing off her friend, especially as he had been so excited to talk to her about his date, but Luke had invited her to watch a movie with him and well... Luke was hot.

Really hot.

"Yea, okay, I guess" Jake agreed. 

She smiled, and they followed the blonde into the living room.

-

Michael stared at Calum with concern, as the dark haired boy told him what was on his mind.

"I keep... I keep having the same dream over and over again. Its about uhm... You know" 

He gulped, struggling to get his words out, not wanting to say his name.

"What are they about, Calum?" Michael asked, his eyes filled with curiosity.

"...Kyle" Calum choked out.

Michaels face went white. 

"Calum..." He whispered sadly. 

Calum looked up at him with a look of pure distress.

"What uhm... What happens in them? Your dreams, I mean" He asked.

The upset boy sighed.

"I see them... taking him, and..."   
He breathed out. 

The white & black haired boy placed a reassuring hand on Calum's shoulder. 

"Take your time, Cal" 

Calum smiled gratefully at him, before looking back at the ground and continuing. 

"I see you running... And then, usually I run too, but today when I had the dream it was different... Because this time I tried to help and..."

He broke down, starting to sob, his breath coming in short puffs.

Michael wrapped his arms around the shaking boy, pulling him closer. 

Calum sobbed into Michaels shoulder, and finished his story with a quiet,"But it was too late..." 

He cried harder, remembering his dream.   
Actually, a nightmare would be a better word to describe it. 

"It wasn't our fault, Cal. There was nothing we could do. We were just kids" He said firmly. 

Calum sobbed loudly.

"But..." He couldn't talk, his voice was cracking. 

Michael rubbed circles into his back.

"Its okay..." he mumbled.

For a while they just sat like that, Calum holding on to the other boy for dear life.

Without even thinking, Michael gently kissed Calum's forehead. 

Calum took his face out of the messy haired boys shoulder, and looked at him in surprise.

For a while, he just stared.  
Stared into his eyes.

He admired every single aspect of the his face.

Damn, how had he never noticed how hot Michael was?

Calum suddenly grabbed and pulled the other boys face towards his own, biting his lip.

"Calum, what are -" Michael started, his eyes wide with a look of surprise on his face.

He was cut off, by Calum's lips on his.

The brown eyed boy slipped his arms around Michaels neck, deepening the kiss. 

At first, he moved slowly, and softly, but as they both got into it, it started to get more and more heated.

The tanned boy was now virtually on top of Michael, and he knew this was getting out of hand.

Reluctantly, he pulled away.

Calum frowned up at him.

"We should... we should probably not take this any further" Michael said, breathlessly.

Calum was disappointed, but he knew the other boy was right. 

"Yea... Uh" 

He took his arms away from Michaels neck.

"I should probably get going..."

Calum nodded.

They both stood up, and walked to the door.

Calum's face was burning.   
Why did he do that? Why on earth did he think that kissing his ex best friend was a good idea? 

But he just looked so fucking irresistible. 

"I'll uh, I'll see you..." Michael said awkwardly, before giving Calum a quick hug.

He was pulled back, being demanded for a longer hug. 

Michael smiled. Calum was being so cute and clingy.

"Bye, Mikey" he said, pulling back. 

He shut the door, leaving Michael to walk home, wondering what the fuck just happened. 

-

Blair stared blankly at the TV screen.   
Luke had chosen the most boring movie ever to watch. 

She glanced over at him. 

He looked quite bored too.

The blondes bored face was so cute, she thought, because his eyes were half open and he looked so sleepy and cuddly and his bottom lip was sticking out slightly and his hair was all ruffled and fluffy and damn, she thought she just might die right there and then. 

She cleared her throat, before starting.

"Guys... No offence or anything but this movie sucks" 

Luke looked at her, and smiled a little in agreement. 

"Well, what do you wanna watch?" Jake asked.

She thought for a minute, deciding that now would be the perfect opportunity to do something totally cliché.

"How about a horror?" She suggested. 

Luke grinned. 

"That sounds a lot better than this. We have loads of horrors in the cupboard, over there" he said, pointing her towards the wooden TV stand.

She selected the one which looked like it contained a lot of jump-scares. 

Jake put it into the DVD player, and sorted out the language settings.

Blair sat back down on the couch next to Luke, only this time she sat slightly closer to him than she had been sitting previously. 

"Hey, wait, I'm not sitting on my own. Shove over!" Jake said, pushing the green haired girl even closer to his brother. 

She blushed, before settling down. 

She was so close to Luke, she could almost feel his breath on her neck. 

A tingle rushed down her spine. 

How was she meant to concentrate on the movie when the cutest boy she had ever seen was sitting so close?

By the time it was about half way into the movie, she was practically on top of the boy.

During ever scary part, she exaggerated her fright, moving closer to him.

She had even grabbed his arm a few times.

Luke was smirking.

He knew exactly what the tiny girl was doing as she wasn't doing a very good job at hiding it. 

Since she was the one who had started this, he decided that during the next scary part, he would put his arm around her. 

Jake had fallen asleep, out of boredom, and from the darkness of the room.

Blair sighed in relief when she saw him. 

He kept giving her weird looks whenever she scooted towards Luke. 

She had one less thing in her way of having the tall blonde. 

The next scene of the movie was actually frightening, and to her surprise, Luke pulled her closer into him. 

She cuddled into his chest, asking was it over yet.

He laughed, telling her it was.

The blonde looked down at her, amiring how perfect she fitted into his arms. 

He was extremely tall, and she was extremely short. 

Perfect for cuddling.

There was only one problem.  
She wasn't his to cuddle.

He decided he was going to change that, right now.  
He couldn't wait any longer.

Luke just wanted the girl with the turquoise hair.

And he was going to have her, no matter what.


	5. Chapter 5

Notes: I'M SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN SO LONG I KINDA RAN OUT OF IDEAS SO YEA :( 

PLEASE EXCUSE HOW BORING THIS CHAPTER IS:'( I promise it'll get better once the chapters set on the weekend are over<3 

OH and the part where Ashton is on the phone might be confusing, basically you DON'T get to know what Cato is saying so all the dialogue is Ashton :)

I hope you enjoy even though its crappy whoo x

Butterflies were starting to form in Luke's stomach.   
He was about to put his plan into action. 

He breathed out, calming himself down.

"Jake?" He whispered, gently shaking his slumbering twin.

Blair had gone to the bathroom, and now was Luke's chance to get rid of the other boy.

"Mmmh...?" Jake mumbled. 

"Jake, go to bed. Your half asleep" 

His purple haired brother let out a groan, before detaching himself from the sofa.   
He was too tired to even think about Blair.

Once Jake had left, Luke quickly pulled his phone out of his pocket and used it as a mirror, to fix his hair. 

He shoved it back in hurriedly when he heard her coming, and sat back down on the sofa.

"Wheres Jake?" She asked.

"He went to bed, he was practically passed out anyway" Luke said, smiling awkwardly.

She laughed a little. 

"Well, um, the movies over..." He started. 

"Yea, so, I should probably go home"

"No wait! I mean... It's really late and you'd have to walk home so... You should just stay here" He quickly stopped her. 

Her brown eyes went wide.

"Its okay... I mean, I don't even have anywhere to sleep so..."

She shuffled out to the hallway, and turned towards the door.

Luke panicked. He couldn't give up this easily.

Without thinking, he grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him.

She gasped, her eyes wide.

The blondes face was mere inches from hers. She could feel his ragged, hot breaths on her skin.

His eyes were dark, and glazed over.  
He was staring at her with a look of extreme lust.

The tiny girls vision was cloudy, as there was no light in the hall.

But even then, Luke never looked so... 

Desirable.   
Irresistible.   
And just downright sexy.

She wanted him, right there and then.

Blair grabbed his face, pulling him towards her, and crashed their lips together.

She heard Luke's breath catch in his throat, but as he comprehended what was happening, he kissed her back with just as much passion.

He grabbed her and pulled her up around his waist, as she wrapped one arm around his neck, fiddling with the little blonde curls placed there. 

He carried her back into the living room, lying her down on the couch. 

"L...Luke..." She said, breathlessly.

"Don't talk" His voice was surprisingly deep, making Blair shiver.

Clothes began to come off, getting tossed away carelessly.

The turquoise-headed girl knew that she should definitely not be doing what she was doing, which simply added to the excitement. 

They had had a few drinks while watching the movie, and she doubted she would be in this position if she hadn't. 

Luke's hand brushed against her bare stomach, which made her feel as if strikes of lightning were shooting through her.

Her mind went back to the tall boy on top of her, making her forget all her doubts and uncertainty.

She wanted this, she wasn't going to deny it.

And neither was he.   
-

Michael dragged himself along the street, trying to make the journey last as long as possible

He hated going back to the hellhole of a dump, that he was forced to call 'home'.

He should of stayed at Calum's.

Calum always used to give the best hugs, and Michael had missed them. 

A wave of sadness washed over him as he thought about how it used to be. 

They had been the best of friends up until the accident.

If you could call it an accident.

After all that had happened, Michael thought that the brown eyed boy hated him.

For being a coward.  
For running at the first sign of danger.

But he had proven today that he didn't hate him, and it gave Michael hope.

That maybe they could go back to being best friends, or even more than that.

He pondered the kiss he and Calum had shared. 

He hadn't ever wanted to kiss another guy before.

Its funny how he hadn't even thought of the fact that he was straight, until now.

The newly red-haired boy was confused.  
Did this mean he was bisexual?

He didn't know.

Kissing Calum had definitely been an enjoyable experience, though. 

So maybe he was.   
He wasn't sure what Calum thought of it all, but judging by the way they had left things, he assumed the other boy felt the same. 

Michaels heart dropped as his house came into view.   
He suddenly started to panic.

He didn't want to go home, but he couldn't go back to Calum's. 

It was getting dark out, and he knew if he didn't go home now, he would get into huge trouble. 

Knowing this information, he still couldn't bring himself to walk home.

Through the dirty painted wooden door, into the scruffy hallway.

Passing by the living room and briefly getting a glimpse of his sorry excuse of a father passed out on his recliner, beer bottle in hand.

The yelling of his mother, asking where he'd been.  
The insults about his hair, his clothes, and just about anything else she could think of.

It was always the same. 

He sighed. He felt a longing for Calum's touch again. 

Would it be too much to go back there?

He actually wanted to make things work with his old friend, and would going back be taking things too far?

God knows they had already went way ahead of themselves. 

Michael didn't know what do to.   
He felt as if he was going to burst into tears, right there on the footpath. 

"Michael! Wait! Mikey!" 

He heard a familiar voice, coming from behind.

Michael swung around to see Calum running towards him.

When he caught up with him, he was out of breath. 

"Mi...michael..." Calum was out of breath. 

Michael laughed a little.

"You okay, Cal?" He said in amusement.

"Yea... I just... Hang on" 

The tanned boy bent over, with his hands on his knees, trying to regain his breath. 

After a few seconds, he came back up to eye level.

"Michael, I ... Well... I don't really know why I came here, I just... I felt lonely when you left, and..."

Michael placed a hand on his shoulder, stopping him.

"Its okay Cal. I was thinking about going back to yours but... I didn't want to push things"

Calum smiled. 

"Do you wanna go for a walk?" He asked.

The red haired boy complied, and they went on their way.

-

"Yea, Cato, he actually asked me on a date!" Ashton said into his phone, laughing.

"Its tomorrow. This is gonna be hilarious, dude"

Cato said something back to him.

"Oh, yea, thats brilliant! And that way, I'll pretend to save him and I'll be his 'hero'" The curly haired boy replied. 

Laughter was on the other line.

"Alright man, I gotta go, don't forget about our little surprise. Oh, and I think we're definitely gonna have Luke on the team" He stated.

"Yea, I know the tryouts aren't till Tuesday... I doubt he sucks at it... No... Well maybe. But its unlikely" 

"Well whatever. I seriously have to go. I'll talk to you later!" Ashton ended the call. 

Tomorrow was going to be hilarious, and Ashton was already smiling just thinking about it.


End file.
